Problem: Solve for $x$ : $7x + 3 = 4x + 6$
Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(7x + 3) - 4x = (4x + 6) - 4x$ $3x + 3 = 6$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(3x + 3) - 3 = 6 - 3$ $3x = 3$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{3}{3}$ Simplify. $x = 1$